


Nanny State

by Britpacker



Series: Outside Looking In [25]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8065069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Britpacker/pseuds/Britpacker
Summary: A chastened captain searches for positives.  Post ep 3.17 "Hatchery".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** My favourite thing about this episode is seeing the senior staff working together, even if it has to be in opposition to the Captain.

Maybe I should change career. I make a damn good nanny!

It just took almost losing my ship - our mission - to discover that.

They're talking again. They were on the same side, albeit not mine. Not just Trip and Malcolm; my whole staff. Hayes must feel kind of left out.

Tough.

There's still a chasm between them. I don't have time for hope; hell, I don't have time for feeling anything. But when I see them together, tentatively finding their friendship in the midst of a nightmare, I yearn to have my murdered optimism back. 

Not for me. For _them_.


End file.
